GW Episode 5
|storyboard = |epidirector = |exedirector = |assistexe = |action = |anidirector = |assistani = |key = |2ndkey = |tween = |designcoop = |eyecatch = Passione |eyecatch2 = Passione |previous = Joining the Gang |next = Moody Blues' Counterattack |colors = VentoAureo }} is the fifth episode of Golden Wind and the one hundred eighteenth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from Chapter 456 to Chapter 458 of the original manga. Summary As Bucciarati and Giorno walk in the streets of Napoli, Bucciarati describes to him how their gang Passione works. The gang is split into independant teams with different works, and working under "lieutenants", officers within the gang having authority over several teams, and above the rest, the Boss. The Boss is very secretive and no one knows his name or his face, with many of Passione's member following suit to avoid being targeted. To move up the ranks, what Bucciarati claims is essential for the two of them is a team one can trust. Meanwhile, Polpo's apparent suicide is creating waves in the underworld. Two of Passione's members, Sale and Mario Zucchero, are discussing the consequences of that death. Sale explains that rumor has it that Polpo had a stash of treasures that is now open, and that Bucciarati is the most likely gangster to know about it. Zucchero jumps out of the car, eager to take the treasure. Bucciarati and Giorno arrive at the restaurant the team is awaiting them in. While Guido Mista has been loudly complaining about the "four" slices of cake they have been served (the number 4 being unlucky for him), Pannacotta Fugo and Narancia Ghirga begin to fight over maths. When Bucciarati comes, they resume their activity and ignore Giorno while he formally introduces himself. When Bucciarati is called away because of a call, one of the teammates Leone Abbacchio pisses in a teapot and serves it to Giorno, starting to victimize him. At the same time, Bucciarati learns about Polpo's death. When he returns, he sees Giorno gulping down his cup, to the team's astonishment. Giorno has turned one of his teeth into a jellyfish absorbing all the liquid, and manages to impress his teammates with his confidence. Bucciarati then immediately tells the gang to move. On their way to the docks, Giorno can see that Bucciarati is a popular man; at the same time, Bucciarati is disturbed by the pleas of the citizens against the drug trade plaguing the city. In the docks, Bucciarati rents a yatch while Narancia gathers some snacks and the team set sails toward the sea. When Bucciarati deems that they are sufficiently far from the coast, he tells his team that Polpo has died, that there is indeed a treasure hidden in Napoli and that he intends to take it and use it to become a lieutenant. Amidst the excitement, Narancia is suddently pulled away from sight and disappears although there is nowhere he could hide. In turn, Mista and Fugo disappear too. Bucciarati, Abbacchio and Giorno find themselves cornered, but when they begin to wonder whether their teammates are dead, Giorno assures that they are alive because the fly he's created from Narancia's shoe is still seeking its proprietor. Abbacchio has the perfect Stand to solve the situation but he doesn't trust Giorno and is reluctant to summon it. Determined, Giorno makes a gamble and recklessly exposes himself to an attack: he is stabbed and dragged away from sight by an enemy Stand. Impressed despite himself, Abbacchio finally summons his Moody Blues. Appearances * The Boss * Sale * Mario Zucchero * * Stands * Soft Machine * Moody Blues }} Manga/Anime Differences * When Bucciarati explains Passione's hierarchy, the diagram is much more detailed and includes silhouettes of Passione teams and members, but does not mention how many members there are. Bucciarati also leaves out that one of the capos is 18. ** Several silhouettes of key oncoming characters can be seen in the Passione's hierarchy scene. ** The Boss's Unita Speciale is added. ** The silhouettes of the Squadra Guardie del corpo correspond to Team Bucciarati. * The anime adds several scenes of thugs learning about Polpo's death. * The discussion between Sale and Mario Zucchero about Polpo's treasure is moved before Giorno meets the gang. ** Sale's appearance is much more defined, not being hidden by shadows like the original manga. Only his face is obscured. ** The anime precises that it happens in Rome, building on the Roman origins of Zucchero. * Sale is serious instead of humored when he realizes that Zucchero is going to take Bucciarati's team of six head-on. * The gang meeting scene is modified and appended: ** Team Bucciarati is now sitting in an isolated corner of a crowded restaurant instead of the middle of an empty room. *** Bucciarati cites the other customers' being bothered when he yells at gang to silence them. ** Abbacchio wears headphones throughout the scene, taking them off when he offers Giorno his "tea". ** A silhouette of a kid getting his eye clawed at by a cat is shown when Mista describes how he came to fear the number 4. ** Abbacchio is seen taking a slice of shortcake while Mista rants about the four slices. ** While Mista asks Abbacchio if he's going to eat his slice, Fugo can be heard slamming Narancia's face into the table a few more times; the table also shakes each time he does it. ** Bucciarati is moved by a phone call away from Giorno during the meeting and learns about Polpo's death through the call. This is also when he's approached by Ms. Menini and her friend. *** When Bucciarati leaves, Abbacchio can be seen grabbing the tea pot and positioning it by his crotch. *** Because he leaves, Bucciarati does not ask Abbacchio for a cup of tea. ** Bucciarati's team immediately moves to retrieve Polpo's treasure after the meeting. * The members of Bucciarati's team do not have each of their names and ages formally given when Giorno introduces himself. * Bucciarati having a normal day (eating pizza and walking around town) is omitted. ** His conversation with Ms. Menini and her friend, whose son is beating her and doing drugs, is moved to a flashback. ** Him being greeted warmly by the many pedestrians around him happens when he and his gang leave the restaurant to go after Polpo's fortune. * As the gang leaves the restaurant, Mista wonders aloud what what kind of transportation they'll take. When Abbacchio tells him the have a loaner, Fugo mentions that Mista destroyed their previous car. ** Giorno internally notices that Bucciarati indeed has the trust of a number of citizens during this conversation. * A scene featuring Bucciarati directly renting a yacht is added. Zucchero's trick is foreshadowed by the discrepancy between the boat number and its key number. ** Narancia also purchases snacks from the rental shop, including a can of "Sparite" that Mista would later pour onto his stereo. * The magazine that Mista reads has a different appearance and is titled "Transcendi". * When Bucciarati announces how the treasure will allow the gang to move up the ranks, all its member are shown internally expressing excitement at the prospect of doing so. * The money amounts are converted into lires instead of yens: 400 M¥ and 600 M¥ become respectively 5 G₤ and 10 G₤. * The attack on the gang on the boat is modified: ** The search scene is lengthened overall. ** Mista isn't shown directly collapsing away from view. Trivia * In Italy the episode aired seven hours before the official release, being screened at 2018 as part of a Crunchyroll promotion.https://twitter.com/anime_jojo/status/1057386032264409088 References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes